


Can I Have Another One?

by Minttulatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, Having a Crush, Humor, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Lily Evans is a boss bitch, Lily Evans shares no men, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Some new girl tryna take James, Truth or Dare, lily has a crush on james, sirius black - Freeform, soulmates getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't always like Truth or Dare but when the new student is lusting after a guy she likes during the said game, she decides it's time to take action...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Can I Have Another One?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a practice scene for this one storyline in my multichapter AU Jily fic I was planning to write in 2018 but ditched the idea. I still love this oneshot so much that I wanted to post it here as well. In the story Chloe was a new student at Hogwarts who's basically a Mary Sue as she gets all the men and everyone loves her and she's spoiled af lol. Super annoying character who will try to take James as she thinks she's entitled to have him. Things won't go her way in the story tho, I can promise you that. :D
> 
> Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

**"Can I Have Another One?"**

Lily had always known that playing Truth or Dare with her best friend Marian would be either fun or the worst mistake she could ever do. It depended on 2 things:

1) If Lily had just argued with James Potter over something stupid, Marian would make the redhead do something regarding the said boy

or

2) If she haven't argued with James Potter, Marian would ask her do things that had nothing to do with the said boy.

Usually Lily was able to avoid the first option completely.

But not this time.

It all began when Lily had a bad day and James had had the decency to annoy her even further. They ended up having an argument where Lily did all the screaming and James just stood there dumbfounded over her intense outburst. James had apologized but Lily just walked away from the situation - that's what she often does when looking into James' gorgeous hazel eyes starts to make her knees weak.

Lily Evans had secretly had a huge crush on James Potter for years.

She went back to her dormitory where her friends Marian, Charlotta and Chloe were already getting ready for the game they were going to play that Friday night. And as usual for the redhead, she let all of her steam out as complaining about how annoying James really was. Her friends were so used to it that they just let her complain until she began to repeat herself.

"Are you done, Lily?" Marian asked when Lily began to lose her steam. "Let's forget James' stupid antics for tonight and have fun!"

"Marian -" Lily began.

"Okay, I know you're annoyed by my cousin, but honestly right now I'm way too excited over this damn game to care", came the answer.

"Besides, you started to repeat yourself eventually", Chloe pointed out. She sighed. "I should seduce him since you're not interested."

"Go ahead, Chloe, I won't stop you", Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I will put my magic to work later tonight then. He'll be naked in my bed in no time."

The moment Chloe mentioned that, Lily felt like she wanted to tell her 'back off, he's mine!'.

Why is it that whenever she talks about sleeping with James, I feel jealous as hell? It's ridiculous. I'm not even in a relationship with him! Lily thought as she sat down on the floor, ready to start the game.

Her friends followed the example, and thus started the game of Truth or Dare that would change her life later that day.

As the game went on, it became evident that Marian was going for the first option every time it was Lily's turn to pick truth or the dare - and every single time Marian hoped Lily would pick dare, but she never did. Lily knew how to play this game with her bestie - just don't ever pick dare when it was her turn.

Lily didn't like to answer the truth either but it was still better than all the dares that Marian could come up with. She loved the idea of Lily and James as a couple and always tried to make it true. Lily didn't fancy the idea as much as Marian did, but she had to admit that being James' girlfriend was a surprisingly temping idea - it was something that she wasn't ready to admit yet.

"Oh, c'mon, Lily!" Marian eventually said frustratedly. "Just take the dare for once!"

"I can't trust you, Marian", Lily said. "You always have something that I need to do with James!"

"But -"

"I don't want anything to do with him", Lily said but noticed her voice didn't sound that convincing.

"You're so stubborn, Lily", Marian giggled a knowing look in her eyes. "I love you like a sister and it's obvious you're avoiding my dares only because they might make you realize something you don't wanna admit to yourself."

"What?" Lily asked, completely taken aback.

"You're avoiding them for some reason and it's so obvious to us."

Charlotta and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Wha- no, I..." Lily tried and furrowed her eyebrows. "I have no idea of what you're talking about. I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then take my dare", Marian challenged her grinning.

"Hell no."

"There you go again", Charlotta said, shaking her head while she had a amused look in her blue eyes.

"You're totally avoiding it", Chloe said. "If you really have no reason to do so, then why are you doing it?"

"Because Marian always tries to make me kiss boys whom I don't wanna kiss!" Lily desperately tried.

"So? Kissing boys is fun. It often leads to sex which is the best. Just do it, Evans. It won't kill you", Chloe said and took a sip of her butterbeer. "Besides, James is probably a great kisser..."

"Go kiss him then!" Lily told her angrily before she could stop herself - she was feeling jealous again!

"Ohhh? What is this?" Marian asked, grinning even wider.

"Are you jealous of me wanting to shag James?" Chloe asked and giggled.

"No!" Lily tried, but she felt how her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"Oh Merlin, Lily, you're so jealous!" Marian exclaimed.

"I'm not!"

"Is that why you're avoiding Marian's dares, Lily?" Charlotta asked calmly. "Because you know that somewhere deep inside you fancy James but you don't want to accept it?"

"I... I don't know", Lily said quietly.

"Then take the dare I have for you", Marian said.

Lily had no way out - so she just sighed and nodded in agreement. "Fine. Shoot."

"Finally", Marian said. "Alright, Lils, your dare is to go find James and just kiss him. And not some kind of a innocent kiss on the cheek thing, I want a proper kiss on the lips."

"Oh, Merlin..." Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

Somewhere deep inside her the thought of having James' lips on hers sounded really good.

And, if I kiss him, Chloe wouldn't be able to steal him from me anymore, she thought. Oh Merlin, I really, really want James to be mine. Better not waste any more time then...

"Will you do it?" Marian asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I will", Lily firmly said and stood up from the floor.

"Right away?" Marian asked as Lily headed towards the dormitory's door.

"Obviously, you all did yours the moment they were given so I should too, right?" redhead asked as she opened the door.

"Go get him then, tiger!"

When the door closed behind Lily's back, she couldn't help but smile. She had gotten out of the annoying situation and she was going to make a guy hers at last - she was definitely jealous of Chloe, who wanted James. And knowing James, he wouldn't say no to her. Lily wasn't dumb. Those two would end up together eventually if Lily was to stay on the sidelines too long and just watched it happen.

Lily didn't want her heart to be broken this time.

So she went to the common room, looking for the hazel eyed guy who was always in her dreams at night, and found him sitting on the sofa by the fireplace with his friends. They were joking around and laughing as usual - Lily was sure they had pranked someone again since that was what they did a lot.

_Oh Merlin, he has his Quidditch robes on, I'm dead,_ Lily thought as she noticed the red and gold uniform on James. He looked gorgeous with that on, and Lily could feel how her knees began to feel weak.

It happened every. Goddamn. Time.

James was probably what people could call a bad boy, but Lily found him attractive nevertheless. She knew her heart might get broken, but right at that moment she wanted him to be hers so bad that it felt like forever to walk to him. He didn't even notice her approach because he was having so much fun with his friends.

Hmm, I think I'll surprise him, Lily thought when she noticed he still hadn't noticed her approaching him.

Sirius was the first one to notice her. "Hi, Evans! You got a scary look in your eyes -"

"Hi, James", Lily interrupted him and pulled the surprised looking James Potter into a kiss by his collar.

He was so surprised he didn't even kiss her back, but she liked the feeling of his lips on hers anyways.

"Bye, James", Lily smiled as she let him go just when he was about to kiss her back and turned around to leave.

James grabbed her by the wrist. "Lily, wait."

Lily turned around to see him stand up from his comfy armchair. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"Was that supposed to be a kiss, woman?" he asked grinning as he pulled her closer. "This is a kiss", he whispered and kissed her.

It was amazing. He was passionate and gentle at the same time. There was so much love in that one single kiss that Lily could only smile and kiss him back, making him smile against her lips.

"Did you like that, Lily?" James whispered a moment later after they had broken apart from the kiss.

Lily smiled, noticing her arms were around his neck and her knees felt weak. It was that amazing, and she just knew she wanted more - every day, for the rest of her life.

"Can I have another one?"

That was all she said to him.

James grinned, and kissed her again.

"Marian always has the best dares, don't you think?" James whispered between kisses.

"I wholeheartedly agree", Lily giggled against his lips.


End file.
